Moments in Shiz
by A-Shadow
Summary: I think the title sums it up quite nicely. It's just a collection of moments I'm working on. GalindaElphie femslash. The rating will get to M. I hope.
1. A Bathroom moment

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm just borrowing them for their company.

Moments in Shiz

"Miss Galinda, are you planning on sleeping in there?" An agitated Elphaba called out into the closed door of their shared bathroom.

"Patience, Miss Elphaba is a virtue." Was the reply. The raven haired girl dug her nails into the skin of her palms and blew out a long breath in hope that, that'll keep her from knocking the door down. "Besides, I'm almost finished." Muttering to herself, she turned to her bed, but the noises her roommate was making in there ware quite distracting. A lot of what she did lately was quite distracting: the incisive click of her heels, the sound when she opened or closed the door, quite often with a bang, her gum popping and the obsessive flip of her hair.

It was really hard to focus on your studies when every few moments blond hair would enter, then exit her peripheral vision. When the blond finally came out, a few minutes later, she found her roommate, as always, with her nose in a book, her brow frowned in concentration.

"Miss Elphaba, I really wish you'd stop frowning into your books like that. You must know it will give you lines." Her response was a huff. After a few moments of trying to pick out the right dress Galinda found something odd "Miss Elphaba?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going in there?" she questioned, motioning at the door she stepped out of not long ago.

"Where?" The dark haired girl looked confused as she raised her head from her book.

"The bathroom." Galinda's reply was punctuated by a theatrically long sigh.

"No." and her nose was back in the book.

"The why in OZ, did you want me to come out?"

"So that I could concentrate. And right now, Miss Galinda – you're making it difficult." The blond gasped and turned on her heel.

"I'll leave you too it then, Miss Elphaba." Two moments later she was out the door. When the door finally closed, Elphaba sighed.


	2. Trying to sleep

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

Lying in bed, she closed her eyes, the only sound in the room was her roommates' even breathing. While the girl in the other bed was sleeping soundly for a while now, sleep has eluded her and no amount of twisting and turning has been able to cause it to come.

Breathing has never disturbed her before, in fact, she never noticed when people did it. She knew they did, of course, but she didn't notice it. It was an effortless thing and should be regarded as such.

But now, when she could only make out the outline of her roommates' long hair on her pillow, her features relaxed, and delicate fingers peeking out from under the covers, all she could do was sigh.

She'd never look at someone like her. Even if she did like girls. A fact to which she had no saw no indication. Sighing, she pulled the covers over her head. If this won't work, there'll be only one other way to get sleep to come.


	3. Studying

Disclaimer: I did say they aren't mine, right?

Standing at the door Elphaba took a deep breath. The giggling sound that came from the other side of the door made her want to bang her head against the nearest wall. As long as all three giggling girls are in there, there will be no way for her to get the amount of work she needs to get done – done.

After another deep breath she opened the door and headed for her bed, dropping the pile of books she was carrying on it while muttering the courtesy required 'hello' to the three friends. She sat herself on the bed and opened two of the books, and her notebook. She was going to control herself today. No getting mad, no yelling, just studying. She won't look up from her books or let the two half wits her roommate calls her friends to get to her. Not today, not anymore.

"Miss Elphaba!" Her head snapped up, surprise written across her features.

"What?"

"I called your name three times already. Were you ignoring me?" The blond had her hands on her hips, anger clearly written in her eyes.

"I was studying, Miss Galinda." The raven haired girl huffed "It wasn't intentional, I simply didn't hear you." The blond mouthed an 'oh' as her hands dropped to her sides.

"I wanted you to know that Miss Pfanee, Miss Shenshen, and I are going shopping, in case anyone comes looking for us." Elphaba nodded.

"Alright." After a moment of silence, in which Galinda still looked at her she added "Is that all?" Galinda's head snapped

"Yes." And with that, she left. Elphaba looked at the door, and sighed, returning to her schoolwork.


	4. Sweet dreams

Rating: PG-13-ish this one depends on your minds eye...

Pairing: Elphaba / Galinda

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just use them to do my evil bidding --evil laugh--

A/N: I'm sorry I keep doing them this short, there's only so much room when you write in the margins of your math notebook.

Moments in Shiz part IV

I can't stand being in the same room with her! Just seeing her on her bed, her head bowed down, eyes moving across the black ink faster then I could dismiss a non-designer dress. At first her quite way of being was fine. I even got a sense of triumph at making her lash out. Her eyes would turn darker, her shoulders would square, nostrils flare, and her breath would be quick and shallow.

I still think of that look she got. But in my mind, her eyes are different. The daggers are gone, replaced by cashmere. She isn't standing, her hands balled to fists at her sides. Her long black braid is loose, and she has this gentle smile.

"Miss Galinda?" I snap out of me reverie "Good night, pleasant dreams."


	5. Helping out

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

Something's changed. We're spending more and more time in our room, alone, together. She's studying harder now, and the twitch she used to flip her hair with has lessened to near nonexistence. She's quieter too.

Something is definitely wrong.

Should I approach her about it? Usually, she would tell me whether I cared or not. Now that I do - she keeps silent.

"Miss Elphaba?" I arch an eyebrow. By Oz, I hate this stupid formality.

"Yes?"

"Could you help me with something?" I nod, standing slowly, stretching the stiffness of my former pose away. Her eyes are glowed on me as I cross the room and sit on the spot she cleared for me on her bed. I shifted as I sat, so that I could face her. She sat motionless, looking down at the notebook that she held on her lap.

"Is that it?" her head shot up.

"What?" I couldn't help the smile that spread on my lips.

"Is that the subject you want my help with?"

"Oh," she relied, looking down at the notebook she held in her hand "yes." After another arched eyebrow she started flipping through it, until she came to the right page. She stopped, raising her eyes, but not looking at mine for longer then a second.

"Do I disgust you that much, Miss Galinda?" Surprise, and a blush flashed across her face and she raised her head again, this time meeting my eyes.

"I don't find you disgusting at all." I chucked at the finality of her tone

"You're the only one then, my dear." I replied matter-of-factly. Her jaw dropped and I shrugged "You get used to it." She shook her head, slowly at first, but with growing speed and determination.

"Elphie," she said, placing a hand on my thigh "I think you're **beautiful**."


	6. She's like the wind

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own the song either. Patrick Swayze sings it, but I'm not sure beyond that...

Summery: Looking out the window for a moment

A/N: Thank you all for the comments!

"She's like the wind / Through my tree / She rides the night / Next to me / She leads me through moonlight / Only to burn me with the sun / She's taken my heart / But she doesn't know what she's done / ... / Can't look in her eyes / She's out of my league / Just a fool to believe / I have anything she needs / She's like the wind..."

I was sitting and looking out the window when I saw her. Not that that long black dress she's been so fond of lately was hard to miss in its own right, but as she blew through the gardens like a tempest, she was impossible to ignore.

Her hair was down, loose. I've spent almost 15 minutes trying to convince her to wear it this way in the morning, knowing how long it takes her to braid that long hair each morning. A slight breeze that blew through the yards, aided by her brisk walk, caused her hair to brush back and out of her face, creating a dark halo, of sorts, around her head. The sleeves of her dress were also blown back, and along with the billowing hem of her skirt made her look even wilder, free and carefree even.

"She's like the wind"

Almost like a magical character taken from the stories of our childhood. A goddess in black.

Suddenly, she bent down, running her hand in the stems on the grass, her head bowed. She's looking for something. She moved this way through a couple of the trees before she raised herself up again. As she did, I saw something in her hand sparkle. I found myself craning my neck to see what it is. All I could see from this distance is that it is small, silver, green and blue.

The wind chose this instance to change direction, and her hair blew forward, crossing her shoulders, covering her face and hands. I sighed. She was strikingly beautiful. Even now, when all you could she was the outline of her body.

She turned slightly, facing the window, the strands of her hair blown to the side. The hand in which she held the jewel was closed now, keeping it safe. Raising her head slowly her gaze stopped on our window and she smiled. They might call me the 'princess' but when I look at her now - I see a queen.


	7. Thank you

Word count: 476 (I think it's a record in this story!)

Disclaimer: Same as the first time - I still don't own them.

Summery: _--be quiet and accept a compliment with a 'thank you'--  
_

I can't believe her! Out of all the stupid, half witted, idiotic things to do! I wish I could glue her to a broomstick and ship her off to the other side of Oz! When she's up side down the whole way! But that wouldn't be "proper" now would it? Pairing me with that... that imbecile! I can't believe her! I stormed into our room and froze. I could feel my eyes getting wider as the face in front of me grew redder. She turned suddenly and covered her half naked body with a towel. My ears were burning as I turned back, closing the door behind me, and begging my hands not to shake. "I'm sorry..." I stutter "I didn't mean to... I should have knocked..." she gave me small half smile as I spoke, heading for the bathroom with a baby blue dress in her hands. I flopped down on my bed and ran my hands through my hair. Damn, why now? We are actually getting along well. Last night she called me beautiful. True, it was an empty gesture, but sweet nonetheless. And now... Oh crap. I won't be able to hear the end of this, ever.

"Elphie?" a gentle hand placed itself on my shoulder. I raised my head to find her bending down to me. "Are you OK?"

"I'm, really, really sorry. I didn't mean to..." she placed three fingers on my lips affectively shutting me up. I had to fight the urge to shudder as the electricity that her fingertips caused spread throughout my body.

"Are you OK?" she repeated, removing her fingers. My lips felt cold, and I had to lick them before I could speak.

"I am. Are you?" She smiled softly.

"You scared me a little, but I'm alright." I managed a smile. "Can I sit with you?" Nodding I moved a little, making some more room for her on the bed next to me. "You were angry before you came in, weren't you?" I blinked a few times

"How did you...?" I let the rest of the sentence fade in my surprise.

"You had that look in your eyes." She looked down at her lap. Is she blushing? When she raised her head again it was gone, and she was frowning slightly "I really wish you wouldn't though, you look much prettier when you smile." It was her this morning in the window!

"I don't look pretty Galinda, you do." I replied, looking away. She smiled softly again.

"I really wish you'd get over your stubbornness."

"Galinda..."

"Elphaba, for once, be quiet and accept a compliment with a 'thank you' instead of an argument." I blinked at her again and she smiled. "It's really not that hard, try it."

"Thank you." Her smile was one of pure joy.

"You see, that wasn't that hard, was it?"


	8. Eighth moment: 1

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just enjoying their company. Elphaba was much more fun once she saw the university library.

A/N: Finally! I'm sorry for the delay in chapters. Between the HUGE test in zoology I have tomorrow, and the chemistry exam I have the displeasure of helping the teacher organize partly because I'm in the class's student board, not to mention other classes and projects, I had maybe 5 seconds to myself this week. I hope I can go back to posting regularly now.

Don't raise your head. Don't raise your head. Don't raise your head. "Galinda?" Damn...

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" I could hear her getting closer, her voice full of concern. I've never heard her concerned about anyone but Nessa before...

"Of course I am." I tried my best to sound cheerful, but considering the fact that my eyes were still looking down and into my book, I don't believe she bought it. I could see her feet entering my line of sight. Oh Oz, what shall I do? Should I turn away, or stay? Can I escape her eyes? Can I run?

She placed a hand on my shoulder.

Is she shaking?

"Galinda, please look at me." Can I refuse her? I sat there, frozen, for a moment, torn between enjoying the warmth radiating from her palm and the need to flee. "Please." My head shot up at her tone and I found myself falling into the dark depths of her eyes. I've never noticed how impossibly dark they were. Like a moonless night, and yet, like black silk: hot and cold and warm and inviting. She is so close, less then an arms length away. I can just lean in and... "Galinda?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she moved to her knees in front of me.

"Elphie, I..." Oh heaven, I can't...

I leaned in, closing the distance between our lips.


	9. Eighth moment: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just keep using them so that people won't come after me with pitchforks…

A/N: I'm evil. Sue me.

Oh my stars… Did she just?

All coherent thought left me as I felt her tongue trace my lips. How I've dreamed of this! Of her, of her lips, of her lips touching mine... No! This can't be real! I can't be dreaming again... But it feels so real…

I'll move, something will let me know.

When I was far enough to look into her eyes, I wanted to die. The deep blue pools of her eyes were watering. And her face, that could never hide her emotion, not from me, was an open book, reading one word – hurt. "You're real..." The words came out more like a question then a statement. She blinked, confused. "Is this... Did you just..." she lowered her eyes "Galinda?" Why am I being such an idiot? I laced my fingers in her hair, marveling at its softness and pulling her head back up, pulling her closer "Please don't let me wake up..." I breathed a millisecond before our lips met again. Her lips are so soft and so sweet. Like eating chilled fruit on a hot summer day...

This time though, I was the initiator. I was the one to taste her first. To feel her tongue against mine. Her silk locks in my hand. Her soft skin in the other. When she moaned into my mouth I thought I would melt. When we finally parted she placed her forehead against mine.

"Oz, I think I'm dreaming..."


	10. A missing jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Really, I don't. That sucks...

"Elphie, you've been awfully quiet. More then usual even." When I came into the room she was silent, and now, after I've showered and changed she was still sitting there, staring at her book and half staring out the window. "Are you alright?" She turned her head slowly to me and attempted a smile.

"It's lost..." I could feel the blood draining from my cheeks at her statement.

"What happened?" I sat down on her bed and took her hand in mine.

"Nessa got this jewel from father: a silver butterfly with sapphire and emerald wings. But the pin was getting a bit loose, so it was likely to fall off without warning. A few days ago I went out to find it in the yard. She insisted she wear it again today, and of course, it fell." The anger was rising in her eyes and voice. "What she doesn't know is the value of that little thing. Father made sure I was well aware of it and he made me promise that she won't loose it. And now she did, when she was out of my sight!" Her voice was high and strained, nervousness and even fear evident in the undertones of her anger.

A silver and blue and green butterfly? Getting it back is going to be a bit tricky... I placed my arms around her, pulling her in for a hug. I've seen her vulnerable only twice: yesterday, when we kissed, and now. And I'll be damned if I let her fear again.


	11. Once lost, now found

It's not in the yards, not in her room, not in any of her classes, and not in the halls. I know, I've scoured them repeatedly for the past two days. I was scanning the corridors again, when a door to a usually empty classroom opened, and I was pulled in. "I have something for you." My blonde roommate said, looking pleased with herself.

"Galinda, not now, I have to find…" her hand, rising into my eyesight, holding a delicate silver, emerald and sapphire butterfly, stopped me mid sentence. I gasped. "How did you… where?..." my hands were shaking as I reached up to take the jewel. She beamed a smile.

"It's a jewel, dear Elphie," she said quietly "some say I have a way with them."

"Thank you!" I expelled a breath and closed the distance between us, capturing her lips in a kiss. We broke off a moment later, when we heard steps coming down the hall. "I want to thank you properly Galinda." Tell me what you want, what you need, and I'll do it, or get it." I tried my best to keep my voice from shaking. She blinked once, then again and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Come shopping with me." If I could have paled, I think I just did.


	12. Out shopping

"You are not getting a black dress." I stated flatly. By Oz, don't let her stubbornness show right now. She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Why not?" I huffed

"Because all you ever wear is black. It's time for a change Elphie." She put the dress back and crossed her arms.

"Galinda, in case you haven't noticed, I'm **green** – most colors tend to clash." I couldn't help but smile

"Well, redheads shouldn't wear pink, or orange" I added as an afterthought "but that leaves a multitude of colors." She sighed.

"You do realize that redheads are only red on top, and I'm green all over, right?" Is she being aggressive or shy?

"I don't know about the 'all over' part, yet." She blinked in surprise "But you have to trust me Elphie." Her look turned apprehensive, as she moved her eyes from me to the rack and back again repeatedly until she finally nodded. I heaved a sigh of relief. "Go into the dressing room, I'll bring you a dress."

"You are not even going to let me pick out a dress for myself?" I considered her half smirking question with a thoughtful expression.

"Not yet, no." Her expression changed from amusement to surprise in less then a second. That alone was worth the whole conversation. Well, maybe not **all** of it... I shoo-ed her into a waiting dressing room and went out to find a dress for her. I took a couple with me before heading back towards her. I need to be careful, I'm in dangerous waters here... I waited impatiently outside the stall as she changed. Will she like it? How will it fit? How many dresses can I get her to try on? Will she let me help her? Will she dress, or better yet – undress, before me? The sound of someone clearing their throat shook me out of my reverie. She stood before me, in an everyday royal blue dress, that I took more because it was close to her usual color scheme, to ease her in to the shopping trip, then because of its beauty. It was a long sleeved dress that ended at her ankles. The sleeves had a slight flare at the bottom and were long enough to hide half of the palms of her hands, making them, and her fingers look more delicate then I've ever seen then before. The cleavage was quite a bit more then she usually wore, exposing her collarbone and the begging of the valley between her breasts. I couldn't help but stare. We need to get you something to show them off better, dear... The slight sparkle of the fabric illuminated her face and eyes. "You look..." beautiful? gorgeous? incredible? "**stunning**." She lowered her gaze, her face turning a darker shade of green. "You **must** to get this one!" Her head shot up, partly startled.

"I can't." She stated quietly. I blinked in my surprise.

"Why not?" I've known her long enough to know that she doesn't use words without purpose: if she says she can't, it doesn't mean anything but. She frowned.

"It's too beautiful. Nessa could wear this. I can't." Her voice was a low mumble as she continued to refuse to meet my eyes. My jaw dropped. I know she is in no way the favorite in her family, but to take things **that** far? If something is beautiful, then it can't be really hers? Nonsense!

"Is that why you always wear simple black?" She nodded and tried to smile

"That and the clashing."

"Very funny Miss Elphaba. We should change that. He might see you differently too, you know." Finally, she turned to look at the mirror.

"It's not horrible..."

"It's gorgeous." I stated, standing beside her

"I think you're a bit biased..." I chuckled.

"Oh, Elphie, you really must take it! With this as a day-to-day dress every ones eyes would be focused at you everywhere you go thinking you're beautiful." The half turned, kissed me on the cheek and whispered as she turned back towards the stall to change

"The only eyes are care about are yours."

Be warned - The next chapter is basically a PWP, so I can't really post it here... If you want it, send me a PM and I'll email it to you.


End file.
